24 ноября
by mzu-2
Summary: 24 ноября 1994 Виктор Крам вместе с остальными Чемпионами прошел первое испытание Турнира Трех Волшебников. О Дурмштранге и дурмштранговцах.


**24 ноября.  
><strong>

**Название:** 24 ноября  
><strong>Автор:<strong> Ищущая aka mzu_2  
><strong>Бета:<strong> Ollnik  
><strong>Рейтинг:<strong> G  
><strong>Пейринг:<strong> в принципе, невнятный. Как водится.  
><strong>Жанр:<strong> джен  
><strong>Дисклеймер Disclaimer:** не моё и не претендую. Всё – Роулинг, оставшееся – режиссёру фильма «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня».

Он сидел в своей каюте с того момента, как вернулся на корабль. Тело ломило: китайский огненный шар, с виду маленький и неповоротливый, на деле оказался вёртким и злобным. А, взбесившись, он не только передавил половину яиц, но и, задев крылом, приложил о скалы так, что спина у Виктора болела до сих пор, несмотря на мазь Стефании. Хорошо хоть, сразу же получилось подняться – судьи, видимо, посчитали травму незначительной. И Каркаров не дал уйти в палатку первой помощи, приказал сразу же после завершения тура возвращаться на корабль.

Возможно, стоило ослушаться – но ссориться с директором ему не хотелось. Да и леший их знает, этих англичан, как бы его лечили их колдомедики; сколько бы ни рассказывали про «честную игру» и прочие британские традиции, с самого начала Турнира стало ясно, что всё пойдёт вкривь и вкось. Уже одно то, что чемпионов было четверо…

Скрипнула дверь, закачалась «летучая мышь».

— Виктор? – Юрий неловко переминался на пороге. – Можно?

В маленькой каюте сидеть можно было только на койке, и Виктор подвинулся, поморщившись от боли. Видимо, всё же что-то серьёзное. На квиддиче он калечился не раз, и к травмам привык относиться спокойно… Но эта боль под лопаткой ему совсем не нравилась.

— Ты как?

О, ясно. Он-то думал, что Юрий пришёл по делу – но если лишь затем, чтобы участливо поболтать… Нет. Вечером обязательно заглянет Каркаров, а одного бессмысленного разговора ему сегодня хватит.

— Нормально. Но, извини уж, мне не до тебя. Уйди, - но Юрий молча смотрел на него, и Виктор после короткой паузы уже спокойнее добавил:

— Я устал. Хочу побыть один.

Ссориться ему не хотелось тоже.

— Я ненадолго.

Крам насторожился, но кивнул.

— Про Святочный бал слышал?

Неожиданно ему захотелось расхохотаться. О, святая София… Вот только о бале ему сейчас и думать.

— До него ещё месяц. Что тебя так тревожит? – ирония была лишней: Юрий нахохлился, повернулся к нему и сел по-турецки, теперь уже настроившись на серьёзный разговор.

Он не мог стать чемпионом. Все это знали: и Каркаров, и Виктор, да и сам Юрий… Реальных претендентов было трое: кроме Крама, Петер – арифмантик и лучший творец иллюзий, именно он создал во время приветствия огненного феникса - и Валентин, трансфигурант и второй по тёмным искусствам. Первым был Виктор, и именно его выбрал Кубок Огня. Что бы там директор не говорил про «дерзание»…

Но Юрий вошёл в команду, потому что, как никто другой, умел разрядить обстановку и предотвратить ссоры. А ещё – потому что был неплохим легилиментором. Хотя к своим это искусство не применял: в тот единственный раз, ещё во время плавания, ночью на палубе, когда Виктор почувствовал неясную тревогу, то ударил ступефаем так, что надолго отбил у товарища по команде охоту тренироваться.

— Среди наших ходят странные слухи, - наконец, напрямик сказал Юрий.

Видимо, свой лимит удачи Виктор исчерпал на сегодняшнем состязании. А ведь знал же, знал, что от внимательного взгляда Стефании добра не жди. Он снова пожалел об этой нелепой ссоре, которая разрушила хрупкий вооружённый нейтралитет между ними – как раз накануне отплытия из школы.

— Зачем тебе эта английская девчонка?

Зато теперь усталость его спасала. Можно было запрокинуть голову и, ощутив затылком гладкие доски, равнодушно усмехнуться.

— Не вижу причин, по которым должен был бы отчитываться перед тобой в своей личной жизни.

— Ох, вот только не надо мне рассказывать, что эта лохматая пигалица – твоя личная жизнь. Эта, как её там, Скитер… Она в этот бред, может, и поверит. А меня за идиота не держи.

До того качка не ощущалась, но, стоило прислониться к стене, его замутило. Переждав, пока серая муть под веками рассеется, Виктор по-прежнему ровно предположил:

— Может быть, Гермиона заинтересовала меня потому, что она друг Поттера?

— Друг? Или подружка? – если бы Юрий тут же не вскинул примирительно руки, Виктор его ударил бы. – И что? Расскажешь мне о том, что хочешь узнать его уязвимые места?.. Брось. Мы с тобой оба видели это четырёхглазое чудо. Не впечатляет. – Помолчав, добавил чуть ехидно:

— Хотя, конечно, летает не хуже тебя.

— А будет летать лучше. – Вспомнился вопль английского комментатора: «Вот это да! Ну и полёт! Видели, мистер Крам?». Он видел. Он видел, что мальчишка действительно хорош, настоящий ловец: маленький и лёгкий. Поттеру не хватало техники и опыта, но был талант. Возможно, через несколько лет они встретятся на следующем чемпионате мира… Если в болгарской сборной появятся настоящие охотники.

— Если доживёт, - по-прежнему насмешливо отозвался Юрий.

Сплетни Виктор слышал - про то, что с Поттером каждый год что-нибудь происходит. Раньше старался не прислушиваться: хватало дел без этого. Правда, в разговорах мелькало имя Гермионы...

— Кто и что рассказал тебе на этот раз?

— Рассказали наши новые слизеринские друзья, с которыми мы, как и хотели устроители Турнира, достигли полного взаимопонимания, - оба фыркнули. - Тебе нужна полная версия или только мои выводы?

— Выводы.

А заодно узнать, насколько, всё же, надёжен Юрий. Ещё бы не мутило так…

— М-да… Перед тем, как я тебе их озвучу, будь добр, выпей.

— Что за гадость?

Виктор поднёс флакон к носу, понюхал. Пахло хвоей.

— Стефания передала. Сказала, как увижу, что будешь зеленеть – дать выпить. По-моему, самое время.

Настойка была горькой, но тошноту уняла мгновенно. И даже спина, кажется, прошла. Не забыть бы поблагодарить, пусть даже Стефания заявит, что плевать она хотела на Крама, а важна ей честь школы. Что приятно - это будет чистая правда.

— Готов? Тогда слушай. Очевидно, хогвартские Дома всегда недолюбливали друг друга. Особенно Слизерин и Гриффиндор, конечно. И то, что чемпионов двое, раскол только усилило. Это нам – тебе - на руку. Хаффлпафф – насколько я понял – всерьёз никто не воспринимал, а вдруг оттуда вылез этот Диггори… Тоже ловец, кстати говоря. Если я узнаю, что ещё и Делакур играет в квиддич, я задумаюсь, по каким критериям Кубок Огня на самом деле отбирает чемпионов.

Юрий усмехнулся.

— Впрочем, это лирика… С дисциплиной здесь всегда были проблемы, это не наша школа. Но Поттер бьёт в этом отношении все рекорды. За его четыре года обучения здесь Дамблдор его ни разу не наказал. Даже во время той невнятной истории с василиском. Да, о том, что Поттер – змееуст, ты уже знаешь, правильно?

Правильно. Виктор кивнул. Это они обсуждали с Каркаровым – как раз в тот день, когда были названы чемпионы, они лихорадочно вспоминали, что знают об этом британском Мальчике-Который-Выжил.

— Я, честно говоря, не очень понял, чем им так важны эти самые баллы. Детишкам - понятно, а вот почему старшие так переживают из-за этой ерунды… Но это неважно. Важно то, что Поттер у Дамблдора в любимцах. Маловероятно, но возможно, Дамблдор сам бросил имя мальчишки в Кубок Огня.

— Угу. Ты расскажешь мне что-то новое – кроме того, что просил тебя повторить мне Каркаров? Кстати, можешь сказать ему, что я всё отлично понял с первого раза.

Юрий подобрался, прищурился оценивающе, а потом безапелляционно заявил:

— Дурак ты, Виктор.

— Не зарывайся.

— Стараюсь. Если ты всё так прекрасно понял – зачем тебе эта… - он споткнулся на имени, - Герми-увонна? Что ты о ней знаешь? Кто тебе сказал, что Дамблдор не попросил её помочь своему любимцу?

— И кто из нас дурак?

— Объясни. Только мне. И я найду способ заставить остальных прикусить язык. Только объясни: почему ты ей так веришь.

— Может быть, потому, что она была единственной, кто не гонялся за мной по всей библиотеке, чтобы я расписался на тетрадке, учебнике, мантии… и прочем?

Юрий фыркнул.

— Всё никак не можешь привыкнуть к своей славе? А мне казалось, ты приспособился. На чемпионате ты играл на публику порядочно.

— Ты удивишься, но, когда я нахожу человека, которому наплевать на мою славу, меня это приятно удивляет до сих пор.

— Что в достаточной степени очевидно. Ты что, не понимаешь, что всё могло быть подстроено? С того самого момента, как Дамблдору стал известен список нашей делегации?

Виктор прищурился, вспоминая встрёпанные волосы, упрямые карие глаза… Груду фолиантов на столе и толстую стопку пергамента, исписанную аккуратным почерком. Её невзначай оброненное замечание о свойствах шкурки бумсланга во время очередного забавного спора. И рассмеялся.

— Это паранойя, Юрий. Вот что ты можешь передать директору Каркарову. А теперь скажи, что хотел сказать мне ты, и уходи. Я действительно устал сегодня.

Юрий закусил губу, помолчал.

— Хорошо. Тогда слушай. До Святочного бала остался месяц. А ты, как я понимаю, собрался пригласить именно её. Но перед этим… я бы сказал, опрометчивым, да ведь ты всё равно не послушаешь… шагом, пожалуйста, подумай над тем, что я скажу. Я знаю, почему ты выбрал её. И ты знаешь. Ты пожалел её, Виктор. Ты увидел в ней себя – талантливого полукровку среди чистокровных в Мерлин знает каком колене волшебников. Вы похожи, по крайней мере, я это вижу. Оба упорные до упёртости. Оба не можете и не желаете приспосабливаться. И оба умны, оба знаете столько, сколько трём из четверых чистокровных и не снилось… Я прав, верно? И ты, отлично помнящий, как тебе было паршиво в школе по четвёртый курс включительно, теперь разыгрываешь для неё небольшую сказку. Про любовь - как раз такую, которой не хватало тебе.

Виктор всё-таки сдержался, не ударил. Потому что Юрий говорил это ему и сейчас – а не накануне состязания Каркарову. И потому что в голосе товарища была тревога, как бы старательно за насмешливыми интонациями тот её не прятал.

— В школе тебя поймут не все. Тебя даже здесь не все понимают, ты знаешь. Ты с этим справишься легко, я уверен, а если увезёшь отсюда этот чёртов Кубок Трёх Волшебников, тебе не то, что магглорождённую, тебе венгерскую хвосторогу на свидании простят. А те, кто не простят, просто не посмеют сказать хоть слово. Но это – «если», Виктор. – Он помолчал, а потом добавил, чуть растерянно, - Вот, собственно говоря, и всё…

Они помолчали.

— Думаешь, я этого не знал? – наконец спокойно спросил Крам.

— Честно говоря, я боялся, что ты это знал, - фыркнул Юрий. – В общем, так, чемпион. Ты ещё подумай. Если всё же решишь делать то, что задумал, я помогу. Петер с нами, это ты знаешь; Валентину мы голову прекрасно открутим вдвоём, без тебя, ты на него даже не отвлекайся. Стефания, конечно, стерва, но тоже на твоей стороне… Неплохой расклад, между прочим. Разве что с Каркаровым тебе придётся скандалить самому.

— Тебе даже в голову не может придти, что для меня по-настоящему важна Гермиона? – чуть невпопад спросил Виктор.

Юрий помолчал. А потом неожиданно жёстко ответил:

— Тогда, по крайней мере, не дай увидеть этого остальным. Ни нашим, ни… никому, в общем.

Снова помолчали, не глядя друг на друга.

— Всё, отдыхай. Спина-то как?

— Почти прошла.

— Почти? Ладно, я ещё попрошу у Стефании мази.

Юрий поднялся и, уже взявшись за ручку двери, не оборачиваясь, произнёс скороговоркой:

— С Моуди осторожнее. Он из авроров, из тех, кто под конец той войны Непростительными швырялись направо и налево.

Плюнув на боль, Виктор поднялся, стиснул плечо Юрия. Тот, замешкавшись на секунду, высвободился, благодарно кивнув.

— Наступают тёмные времена. Будь осторожнее.

— Куда ж я денусь…

Юрий ушёл. Виктор снова лёг, повертел в руках золотое яйцо. Визги и хрипы он уже слышал. Значит, он или открывает яйцо неправильно, или же делает это не в тех условиях. Интересно…

Но сосредоточиться не получалось. Вспоминался Юрий, его беззаботное «Валентину мы голову прекрасно открутим вдвоём, без тебя…». И усталость постепенно сходила на нет, на душе теплело. Первое испытание пройдено – впереди ещё два, и надо просто собраться и стать лучшим. Что-что, а уж это он умел.

Подумалось, что это не только его личный, крамовский, Турнир. И, если он победит, это будет не только его победой. Кто-то это уже понял, кто-то – ещё нет. Что ж, стоит попытаться объяснить.

Виктор достал бутылку красного вина с отцовских виноградников, вышел в коридор, остановился перед дверью кают-компании. Усмехнулся, шагнув внутрь, обвёл товарищей взглядом.

— Что-то темно у вас здесь. Петер, зажжёшь лампы?

Крам подошёл к Валентину, старательно игнорируя кривую усмешку того. Не хватало ощущения завершённости, и страстно хотелось отпраздновать неплохо начавшийся Турнир.

— Я предлагаю тост, - разливая вино по бокалам, которые достал понимающе улыбнувшийся Юрий, сказал наконец Виктор. – За наших учителей, которые научили нас стольким полезным вещам. И за наших оставшихся в школе товарищей, стремясь превзойти которых мы научились столькому сами.

Валентин помедлил перед тем, как взять бокал. Помолчал, глядя в сторону; за спиной Крама Стефания пробормотала по-болгарски: «До чего же я люблю этого морального урода…».

— И за присутствующих здесь наших соперников, которые делают жизнь интересной, Виктор.

Вино было терпким.

Завтра он пригласит Гермиону на Святочный бал и начнёт разбираться с золотым яйцом. А сегодня… Сегодня пусть жизнь будет интересной.

— И что бы ты ни задумал, полукровка, - почти не шевеля губами, настолько тихим шёпотом, что даже стоящий рядом Петер не услышал, сказал Валентин, - я желаю тебе удачи. Только будь осторожнее, выбирая себе друзей.

Виктор прищурился, но Валентин уже поднял бокал:

— Я предложу ещё один тост. За новую дружбу. И за новую любовь.

Свистнул Петер, засмеялась Стефания, дружески толкнул Валентина оказавшийся рядом Юрий.

— За любовь!

Зазвенели бокалы.

Конец.


End file.
